Fiebre de sábado por la noche
by Lady Macduff
Summary: Un puente, noche oscura y una revolución hormonal tremenda


Fiebre de sábado por la noche  
  
Se dio vuelta en la gran cama, envuelta en sus mantas de color y sabanas de seda. No podía dormir, pese a que había sido un día agotador. Toda su habitación estaba a oscuras y ni siquiera podía hablar con su hermana, puesto que había ido a una fiesta. Ella también fue invitada pero prefirió no ir, gran error. Sacando una de sus manos y se palpó los labios. Todavía recordaba el sabor de aquellos labios extraños. Tenía novio, o una especie de amigovio puesto que jamás le daba otro beso que no fuera en la mejilla o un gentil abrazo. No es que no lo quisiera, pero realmente deseaba más. Volver a probar aquellos labios, estar acurrucada en algún lugar junto a él y que nos únicos destellos fueran sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Estaba fantaseando con otro chico teniendo un novio. El pobre y lindo Daisuke, si tan solo fuera quizás más atrevido. Estaba decidido que no iba a dormir esta noche. Corrió sus mantas y se levantó, pero se quedó mirando por la ventana. Si tan sólo lo viera. Pero que podía hacer?? Vestirse y salir a buscarlo, como muchas veces hizo su hermana. Y si se encontrará con un pervertido? Bueno, debería aclarar que con quien estaba especulando un encuentro no era ningún santo. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de indecisión. Meditó unos instantes y corrió a ponerse la ropa, unos jeans, zapatillas, una camisa y un saco. Salió con mucho cuidado de su casa, como siempre que iba a buscar a su hermana gemela o cuando de pequeña fue a recuperar su oso. Caminó con gran velocidad hacia el puente, el punto de encuentro de su hermana. Aguardó allí preguntándose a ella misma que estaba haciendo. ''Estoy engañando a Daisuke''. Por el aire un joven con grandes alas negras surcaba el cielo nocturno. Su cara era de plena satisfacción y llevaba en su mano un lujoso collar. Bajó su mirada y vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, la novia de su contraparte. Descendió lentamente, pero no apareció ante ella, sino que se escondió. Daisuke, mira!! Qué se supone que hace Riku acá? No lo sé, transfórmate e iré hablar con ella. Tal vez haya desaparecido Risa otra vez. Ok Su cuerpo cambió a un tamaño un poco más pequeño, sus ojos pasaron del violeta intenso al caoba y sus cabellos se volvieron rojo y encrespado. Salió de su escondite y se encaminó hacia ella. No lo vio bien, sólo notó que un extraño de ropas negras caminaba hacia allí. Su corazón latió muy fuerte, sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos brillaron. No lo pudo reprimir y un pequeño grito de alegría salió de su ser: ''Dark?!!'' Su cara se tensó cuando lo vio a él. Él cuya cara se había vuelto extraña al escuchar de la forma que lo había llamado. Se acercó lo suficiente con para que ella se sintiera culpable. -Riku, qué haces acá?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, sabia perfectamente que estaba ella esperando un encuentro con Dark -Yo...yo...ugh....estaba buscando a Risa -No había una fiesta en casa de Fuckuda? -Ah...jajaja... que tonta soy...ella en una fiesta y yo acá preocupada...jajaja- su risa era muy forzada y su voz muy extraña. -Si, claro- él no era de ser celoso, pero esta vez sería la excepción- y pensaste que Dark, el ladrón, sabría donde estaba?? -Ugh('me descubrió') Es que a ella le gusta mucho y yo creí que él tal vez... -Riku! No mientas- la interrumpió. 'Daisuke!! Sus sentimientos son la clave para que te dejes de transformar, quieres echarlo a perder?''  
  
No, pero no quiero que me mienta  
  
-Daisuke, no te miento- unas pequeñas lagrimas estaban en sus ojos. -Entonces dime porque buscabas a Dark- se acercó lo suficiente como para acorralarla contra uno de los pilares del puente. La chica bajo la cabeza. Él por su parte considero esta la oportunidad perfecta para contarle la verdad, su más oscuro secreto.  
  
Es hora, Dark  
  
Estas seguro??  
  
Muy seguro  
  
Riku sintió que una mano la obligaba a levantar la cara y ver directamente a los ojos unos color violeta y muchos mechones negros. Sintió que la mandíbula se le aflojó un poco. -Para que me querías, Riku? -Da...Daisuke?? -No, Dark, conoce nuestro secreto. -Qué? La cara de Dark se transformó en la de Daisuke. La miraba con ojos tristes y a la vez expectantes. En cambio los de ella estaban muy abiertos. Al no tener una reacción positiva o negativa, se inclinó y la besó. Primero suave y se separó. Sus ojos relampaguearon. Se acercó y la besó con más intensidad. Riku sintió que pronto unos brazos la envolvieron y que el corazón de ambos latía agitadamente. Repentinamente las manos del chico bajaron hasta su trasero y la levantaron, para sentarla luego en un pilar más petiso. El calor entre ellos, se hacia más intenso. Daisuke experimentó que las piernas de ella se acomodaban en sus caderas, sin romper el hechizo del beso. Sólo se separaron cuando un auto se detuvo cerca de ellos centellando sus faroles. Una chica bajó la ventanilla y un poco consternada grito: -Hey, Riku, qué se supone que haces? Los dos la miraron con sumo terror y la pose no los favorecía. Ella allí con sus piernas abrazadas a su cadera y sus manos acariciando su cuello, y él con sus manos sosteniéndola se su cintura. La chica se bajó del pilar caminó hacia él auto, con él de tras. -Qué haces, Riku?- preguntó nuevamente. -Nada, estoy dando una vuelta con Daisuke. Ambos miraron hacia el interior del auto. Saehara manejaba, Hiwatari se besaba con Fuckuda y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ellos estaban allí. -Suban, mamá se pondrá como loca sino estamos. -Tu también sube, Daisuke, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada. Ya en el auto, donde muy bien no entraban y Riku había terminado sentada sobre su novio, seguían con su beso. Una vez en la puerta de la casa de los Harada, la chicas quedaron allí. Fuckuda también se quedaría a dormir. Entraron en puntas de pie y a las risitas. Su plan era dormir las tres juntas y estar más de la cuenta hablando. Los chicos fueron uno a uno llegando. En la casa de los Niwa, Daisuke recibió un sermón de aquellos. Pero no le importaba, esta noche no había resultado tan normal. Le dejó el collar en la mano a su madre y se fue a dormir. 


End file.
